Dan Hibiki (In an alternate universe)
Summary Dan Hibiki is a character from the Street Fighter series, he is often the buttmonkey and weakest character of the series. But this Dan is the exact opposite and can solo anyone from street fighter and other universes beyond. Alternate Universe Dan Hibiki also known as God Hibiki or Reverse Dan Hibiki is quite possibly the most powerful parody/wanked/exaggerated version of any character yet. Profile ' ' ☀'Tier: ∞|-∞|High 0' Name: Dan Hibiki Origin: Street Fighter, But can appear in everything Gender: ? Age: ∞ Classification: The greatest fighter on the face of this universe Powers and Abilities: A Hadoken that can wipe out an entire multiverse, A Shoriuken that can launch anyone to the outerverse, A spinning kick or whatever that can make everyone vomit diahorrea 24/7, His clumzyness...Needs no introduction ok, The Raging Demon that Killed Sextillion Gods single handily, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Weather Manipulation, Creation, Reality Warping, Stats Manipulation, Strength Increase, Speed Increase, Satsui No Hado (Far superior to Ryu's one, Dan's one is the power of all kind), Adapt, Teleportation, Flight, Plot Manipulation, Every other ability you could think of, And Diarrhoea Joke Foot!?!? Attack Potency: Irrelevant Speed: As fast as anything Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Irrelevant Durability: As high as it gets Stamina: Unnessesary, you can’t kill a being that is the reason you are alive. However if you do kill him, he will resurrect himself naturally, killing everyone and everything immortal or not. Range: Long, Mid, Short. He can choose whatever. Standard Equipment: Unnessesary Intelligence: ∞ IQ Weaknesses: None. ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Saikou art, except it’s useful, and literally every form of combat and technique Others Notable Victories: Every verse you can think of. Notable Losses: Does he look like a joke to you? He will never lose. Inconclusive Matches: Logan Paul (He went easy on him, but got bored. Same with Paul) Gallery Category:Street Fighter Category:Street Fighters Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos DC Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos FNAF Category:Solos fortnite Category:Solos Memeverse Category:Solos Mortal Kombat Category:Memes Category:Stealth Masters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Superhuman Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Just for Laughs Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Always has a plan Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Solos Fiction Category:Solos Minecraft Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier ??? Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Killed Death Category:Killed The Internet Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gods Category:Tier infinity Category:Tier ∞ Category:The Fastest Character On This Wiki Category:From the Future Category:What the fuck is this shit? Category:Stronger Than You Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Overpowered Category:Hero Characters Category:Unspeakably stupidly omega wanked Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Wank Tier Category:Accidental Stomps Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Weather Users Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Solos Everything Category:Beyond Everything Category:Telekinesis Category:Ki Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teleportation Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Solos halo Category:Solos OPM Category:Solos overwatch Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos Joke-Battles Wikia Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:The TRUE God of Speed Category:The true, strongest character on this wiki Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:Is the true reason there is global warming Category:The TRUE One Above All Category:The reason for 23 bucks at retail Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Fourth Wall Interaction Category:Fourth Wall Erasure Category:Fourth Wall Embodiment Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Category:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! YES! Category:KAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:Solos Undertale Category:Solos JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Category:Solos YouTube Category:Better than the Spectral Destroyers Category:A Spectral Destroyer Destroyer Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Magic Users Category:Better than you Category:Will always be better then you Category:Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, There's always an Asian that's better than You Category:24x better then you Category:Asians Category:Killed Satan Category:Boundlessly above categories Category:Alternative Universe Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Matter Destroyer Category:Tier -1 Category:Tier -∞ Category:Omnipotence Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:17th Dimensional Category:Solos TOCOJBWA Category:JBW Users Category:Solos XBOX Category:Solos Books Category:Pages with category spam Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:Solos SCP Category:Solos Horror Category:Solos Anime/Manga Category:Solos Movies Category:Another damn Godmode Category:Beyond the concept of categories Category:Goddesses Category:Gun Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Unknown Gender Category:Solos YOU! Yea YOU! Category:DA STRONGEST Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Ultipotence Category:EnnardTrap1987's Profiles